


Blow Me, Cas

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Blowjob, First Kiss, M/M, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, just porn, seriously theres no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	Blow Me, Cas

Castiel tilted his head to the side, regarding Dean with narrowed eyes as the hunter fumed in front of him.

“You could have gotten killed, Cas! You could have gotten Sammy killed!”

“I assure you, Dean, I had the situation under control the entire time.”

“Like hell you did! That vampire was on top of you and about to bite. You were about five seconds away from death.”

“A vampire could not have killed me. I am an angel.”

“Okay then, what about Sammy? He nearly got bitten too, and he broke his leg. And it’s all because you didn’t listen to my instructions. I knew taking you hunting would be a bad idea.”

Castiel frowned slightly, peering at Dean curiously. “You are upset.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Dean snapped, glaring at Castiel. The angel sighed.

“Maybe if I apologized to you, you might feel better?” Cas asked, his voice soft. Dean rolled his eyes.

“It wouldn’t do any good. You’re still a horrible hunter.”

A fleeting look of pain crossed over Cas’s face, but he quickly recovered. He bit his lip. “Please, Dean.”

Dean turned away, his arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t want to hear it Cas. You can suck my dick.”

Castiel’s brows knit together for a moment before he stepped forward, sinking to his knees in front of Dean. The hunter’s eyes widened and he was about to step away, but Castiel was watching him with such intent in his blue eyes that Dean felt he had no choice but to concede to the angel’s will. Tentatively, Cas reached up and unzipped Dean’s jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

Castiel watched as Dean’s semi-hard cock bobbed out of his boxers, looking it up and down while taking in his length. He wasn’t too big; his cock was the average size for males of his age. It was flushed red at the tip, and Castiel slowly licked his lips as he looked at it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it twitch, and he looked up at Dean with big blue eyes.

Green eyes locked on blue ones, and very slowly Castiel leaned forward and licked Dean’s tip. The hunter gasped and bit his lips, tilting his hips a bit so that his cock was closer to Castiel’s mouth. The angel smiled softly and licked Dean again, dragging his tongue all the way from the head of his cock, down the shaft and to his balls.

The hunter gasped and bucked his hips again, his cock twitching as Castiel licked him in all of his sensitive areas. He marveled at how skilled the virgin angel seemed to be at this, but then he remembered that Cas was an angel and probably knew human anatomy better than anyone.

Slowly, Castiel enveloped the head of Dean’s cock in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and licking up the precum that oozed from the tip. Dean moaned quietly and reached down, pushing Cas’s messy hair out of his face and bucking his hips a little. Castiel growled and grabbed at Dean’s thighs, locking Dean in place as he began to bob up and down on the hunter’s rock hard cock.

Castiel used one hand to cup and fondle the hunter’s balls, his tongue sliding up and down his shaft as he sucked Dean in. The hunter moaned loudly and bucked his hips again. Cas took him all the way down, suppressing his vessel’s urge to gag and deep throating Dean. The Winchester moaned loudly, his fingers tangling into Cas’s messy hair and holding him in place as he began to fuck Cas’s mouth. The angel’s jaw went slack and he allowed Dean to fuck his mouth. It was clear to him that Dean was about to cum, and he wanted the hunter’s finish to be as pleasant as possible for him.

He reached up and squeezed Dean’s balls, and that was the hunter’s tipping point. Dean spilled into his mouth, groaning loudly as his body shivered. Castiel swallowed every last drop, sucking Dean clean and coming off of his cock with a loud pop. He smacked his lips together, standing up and zipping the hunter’s pants back up.

“Your semen certainly has a most peculiar taste.” Cas said, his eyebrows furrowed. He squinted his eyes at Dean, regarding him suspiciously. “Did you have a lot of coffee today?”

Dean shook his head, unable to respond to Cas’s question. He reached out and grabbed the angel, kissing his lips hard. Castiel quickly gave in to the kiss, smiling against Dean’s lips.

“Does this mean that I’m forgiven?” He whispered against the hunter’s lips. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I forgive you.” He said, pausing before he added, “Asshole.”

Cas’s lips twitched and he leaned in, his lips brushing against Dean’s. “Maybe next time, Dean.”

With that Dean growled, and the two were kissing once again, their mouth hot against each other and their hearts pounding in their chests.


End file.
